The Morning After
by AnonymousGenius1496
Summary: The morning after Clint gets drunk, he wakes up in an unfamiliar room with a killer hangover. In his groggy state he admits his love to Steve and they begin their lives together, but not without problems. Clint's hearing aids malfunction and no one knows what is coming next.
1. Chapter 1

The Morning After

Disclaimer: I do not own The Avengers. They belong to Marvel. The only thing I own are my OCs.

Summary: After a night on the town, Clint can't remember anything that happened. When he wakes up in someone else's bed, he is confused. He is even more confused when he finds out that person is Steve Rogers, and he is sleeping right next to him.

Author's Note: This is my first fanfiction, so please be nice!

Clint woke up with a killer headache. I sat up in bed, expecting to be in my room, and noticed I was in a different room. I looked in the bed beside me after hearing a small noise, one that would have probably been missed by anyone else, to find Steve Rogers, Captian America, asleep in the bed next to me.

_How did I get here?_ I thought groggily, still trying to remember last nights events. All I can remember is that Stark invited all of the Avengers for a night out, we went to a club, I had a few drinks, and then its all a blur. I kept trying to remember until I heard Steve stirring next to me.

"Good morning, Clint," he wispered groggily, stretching while sitting up.

"Um, Steve? How did I get here?" Clint asked warily.

"Well, you got a little drunk last night so I carried you back to your room but you wouldn't let go of me so I brought you here and put you in my bed. I tried to leave to go to sleep on the couch but you started screaming until I got back into the bed."

"Oh. Sorry about that."

"It's not a problem." Steve said sweetly. "How are you feeling this morning?"

"I'm feeling okay. My head hurts pretty badly and..." Clint didn't get to finish his sentence before he had to get up and run to the bathroom, emptying the contents of his stomach in the toilet. Steve came up behind him and rubbed his back until he was done.

"Go get back in bed, Clint. I will bring you breakfast and some painkillers for you." Steve said.

"Thanks, babe. I love you," Clint said. Steve shook his head and smiled. Clint realized what he said and started back-tracking, "I mean..." he started but was cut off by a chaste kiss to the lips.

"Its fine, Clint. I love you, too. I have been waiting for the right time to tell you." Steve said, blushing. "I am going to fix us some breakfast. I will be right back, sweetheart."

"Wait, Steve, what does this make us?"

"Well," Steve began, walking back to the bed and taking Clint's hand. "If you want, I would love it if you were my boyfriend."

"I would love that, too, Steve." Clint said, smiling and pulling Steve into a kiss.

"Now can I go make us breakfast, baby?" Steve asked Clint, smiling.

"I guess so, but hurry back. I love you."

"I love you, too."


	2. Chapter 2

The Morning After

Disclaimer: I do not own The Avengers. They belong to Marvel. The only thing I own are my OCs.

Summary: After a night on the town, Clint can't remember anything that happened. When he wakes up in someone else's bed, he is confused. He is even more confused when he finds out that person is Steve Rogers, and he is sleeping right next to him.

Author's Note: This is my first fanfiction, so please be nice!

Clint woke up with a killer headache. I sat up in bed, expecting to be in my room, and noticed I was in a different room. I looked in the bed beside me after hearing a small noise, one that would have probably been missed by anyone else, to find Steve Rogers, Captian America, asleep in the bed next to me.

_How did I get here?_ I thought groggily, still trying to remember last nights events. All I can remember is that Stark invited all of the Avengers for a night out, we went to a club, I had a few drinks, and then its all a blur. I kept trying to remember until I heard Steve stirring next to me.

"Good morning, Clint," he wispered groggily, stretching while sitting up.

"Um, Steve? How did I get here?" Clint asked warily.

"Well, you got a little drunk last night so I carried you back to your room but you wouldn't let go of me so I brought you here and put you in my bed. I tried to leave to go to sleep on the couch but you started screaming until I got back into the bed."

"Oh. Sorry about that."

"It's not a problem." Steve said sweetly. "How are you feeling this morning?"

"I'm feeling okay. My head hurts pretty badly and..." Clint didn't get to finish his sentence before he had to get up and run to the bathroom, emptying the contents of his stomach in the toilet. Steve came up behind him and rubbed his back until he was done.

"Go get back in bed, Clint. I will bring you breakfast and some painkillers for you." Steve said.

"Thanks, babe. I love you," Clint said. Steve shook his head and smiled. Clint realized what he said and started back-tracking, "I mean..." he started but was cut off by a chaste kiss to the lips.

"Its fine, Clint. I love you, too. I have been waiting for the right time to tell you." Steve said, blushing. "I am going to fix us some breakfast. I will be right back, sweetheart."

"Wait, Steve, what does this make us?"

"Well," Steve began, walking back to the bed and taking Clint's hand. "If you want, I would love it if you were my boyfriend."

"I would love that, too, Steve." Clint said, smiling and pulling Steve into a kiss.

"Now can I go make us breakfast, baby?" Steve asked Clint, smiling.

"I guess so, but hurry back. I love you."

"I love you, too."


End file.
